


Who Would've Thought

by darkandtwisted (eriklehnsherrsangel)



Category: Chronicles of Riddick
Genre: M/M, Neck fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-14
Updated: 2009-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:52:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriklehnsherrsangel/pseuds/darkandtwisted





	Who Would've Thought

**Title:** Who Would've Thought  
 **Author:** [](http://slow-and-easy.livejournal.com/profile)[**slow_and_easy**](http://slow-and-easy.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom:** Chronicles of Riddick  
 **Pairing/character:** Richard B. Riddick/Vaako  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Words:** 1,114  
 **Prompt:** It figures that purification marks would be one of the few erogenous zones on a Necros body that brought one to his knees.  
 **Kink:** Neck Fetish  
 **Warnings:** Slash  
 **A/N:** Beta'd by my lovely Dean ([](http://passionstorm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **passionstorm**](http://passionstorm.livejournal.com/) ) Any other mistakes found are my own.

  


Keep what you kill. That was the way of the Necromongers. It wasn’t HIS way. But that didn’t seem to matter. Not when he was the one who’d killed their last Lord Marshal. Solitary man that he was… the convict…. the Furyan… he’d become Lord Marshal. And there was a part of him that didn’t want it. Not after Kyra’s death. Not after losing Jack. Though he’d never admit outwardly that he’d had feelings for the girl. After all, it had been his fault that she’d become one of them. In the end, however, she’d saved his life. Sacrificed herself all for him. She shouldn’t have. But shouldn’t haves didn’t fit into this life style. They were warriors… warriors awaiting orders. There would be none. Not as long as he ruled. They’d be disbanded. Or perhaps he’d send them to the Underverse. Unfortunately one Necromonger caught his attention. Vaako. Damme Vaako was dead and her husband remained. A man Riddick decided he wanted for himself. The man was anything if not loyal. Though he expected that in the end that the younger man would be his downfall.

“Vaako.” Riddick listened to his own voice and noted how it brooked no disobedience. Obey or die. It’s what it sounded like to him. And now that he thought about it, that didn’t sound so bad. Killing them for their disobedience. It wouldn’t fly with them but he couldn’t seem to care.

The warrior, Vaako, bit the inside of his jaw until he tasted blood. That kill should’ve been his. He should be sitting in the throne where that Furyan piece of shit sat. He wanted to kill him where he sat but he knew that wasn’t possible. Not when the man was faster than any of them combined. After he’d seen the man in action, he’d realized that a part of him feared Riddick and possibly even… respected him. But his thoughts were interrupted by the call of his name and he dutifully went to the Lord Marshal kneeling before him. As was required of ALL Necromongers.

“Beautiful.” The Furyan murmurs watching the Necromonger at his feet. Something he was sure in time he’d get used to. How could a man who bowed to NO man allow someone else bow to him? There should’ve been a rule about that but there wasn’t. Sometimes he forgot… forgot that he was the one that made the rules. After all, being Lord Marshal wasn’t an easy task. A man needed someone they trusted (or in his case didn’t trust) to stay by his side. Help him make decisions. Keep everyone on their toes. “Stand and move closer.”

Vaako didn’t let any emotion show on his face as he slowly stood and moved towards the older man. “What is it you wish of me, my lord?” How he hated calling Riddick that. This man was no lord. He was a commoner. A convict. A killer. Much like you. A voice in the back of his head announced but he squashed it down.

No answer came. He didn’t want to answer the younger man before him. Instead, his hand reached out and ran down Vaako’s jaw line. He saw the confusion in the other man’s eyes and noted that he didn’t pull away. Either he didn’t want to or he thought he’d be punished for it.

“W…what are you doing?”

Yet again he didn’t answer him. Instead he allowed his fingers to move lower, along the man’s throat until they hit the purification marks. He ran his fingers lightly over the marks and hid a smirk when a soft moan slipped from Vaako’s lips. So they did have feelings after all. Feelings other than anger. Perhaps this man’s wife just hadn’t been good enough. Who knew. The vile woman was dead so it didn’t matter.

“My lord…”

“Quiet, Vaako.” He commanded, voice yet again brooking no disobedience. He started the same motion on the other side of the warrior’s neck. And when he got that moan but deeper, it seemed to amuse him. The purification marks were… well… A slow smirk graced his lips, like the cat who ate the canary. “I see…”

See… see what?! The Necromonger didn’t know what Riddick thought he was doing. All he knew was that he could feel the pull in his loins every time those marks were touched. This wasn’t right. The brute shouldn’t of been able to get this… this pleasure out of him. “Stop.” But Riddick didn’t stop. Not at all. In fact, those fingers kept moving before one hand was moved and replaced by the convict’s lips. That sent a jolt through the Necromonger commander and he dropped to his knees, hard. A part of him felt the pain and reveled in it and another part just reveled in what the Lord Marshal was doing to him. Making his body betray him in a way that he hated. “Please…”

“Must be painful, Vaako.” He whispers against the purification mark. “To want something so bad and not be able to have it.” If the ‘please’ from the other man startled him any, it didn’t show. In fact, it just spurred him on. So instead of stopping and instead of kissing the mark, he starts sucking on it. The deep guttural moan from the man on his knees before him was… it made him hard. Funny how things change when you’re in command. When control has been given over.

“Please…” He repeats though he’d soon lost track of what he was saying it for. Did he want Riddick to stop? Want him to continue? A part of him knew this wasn’t right. Wasn’t… His moans grew deeper at the sensation. It was overstimulating him and he couldn’t help it. The tightening in his loins… how hard he was becoming was starting to be unbearable. “Please…” Yet again he wasn’t sure what he was asking for. Whatever it was… it didn’t matter. Riddick didn’t stop and his world exploded before him as he came. Eyes that were glazed over with pleasure watched the Lord Marshal… saw the bulge in the older man’s pants. And he knew… knew what a hold Riddick had on him. Knew it the moment the thought of pleasing the man came to mind.

“Go get cleaned up and meet me in my chambers, commander.” Riddick tells him, his voice laced with want, need, desire… Everything he swore would never happen with a Necromonger. But Vaako liked running his mouth and he was soon going to give the man’s mouth something else to do. And then… he was going to take what he wanted. Show the man whom he belonged to.  



End file.
